In previously known sliding bearings with plastic bearing bodies, the bearing body enclosing the full circumference of the shaft is designed in one piece. If the bearing body needs to be exchanged on account of wear or other damage, the shaft and the sliding bearing have to be completely dismantled, so that the bearing body can be removed from the shaft in the axial direction of the shaft. The new bearing body subsequently has to be slid onto the shaft in the axial direction and the entire shaft completely reassembled and adjusted. Such a procedure is extremely tedious and time-consuming, especially with shafts which run on multiple bearings and whose bearings can only be dismantled with difficulty.